Drunken Utterances
by breezie531
Summary: One drunken night leads to Maura finding out exactly how Jane feels... Rizzles I promise! just give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok so this is the very short 1st chapter of a story please don't shoot me yet just read please and review there will be a few more chapters. ch 2 my beta is reviewing and I am writing chapter 3 so yea please read and review**

**Disclaimer- Nope I don't own.  
**

Jane woke up with a pounding headache.

"Ugh, what the hell did I do last night? Decide to drum on trash cans with my head?" she said rubbing her head.

She threw the covers off and stumbled out of bed. She headed to the bathroom ready to get a glass of water and brush her teeth so her mouth no longer tasted like a sewage treatment plant. She grabbed the glass off her sink, looking up to inspect her reflection in the mirror when she saw a note tapped there.

_Jane,_

_You know, if you're going to bring someone home, you should probably make sure you know who the hell you're sleeping with. I can't wait to see Dr. Isles face when she hears that Jane, the dyke, Rizzoli REALLY thinks of her in those designer clothes. I'll be looking forward to Monday!_

_-Derk_

"SHIT!" Jane swore loudly crumpling the note in her hand. As she threw it across the bathroom, the memories of last night came flooding back to her.

_She had gotten completely plastered last night at the robber. They had just finished a grueling case and she just felt the need to get plastered. Frost ducked out early, giving some lame excuse about his girlfriend. Maura couldn't make it because she had to check on Bass, he was having some tortoise issue that Jane hadn't quite comprehended. Korsak had drove Frankie home after he started singing off-key show tunes to whole bar. She had continued drinking trying to get the images of the children from the last case out of her mind. _

_Somewhere between her show tunes, Frankie and the bartender cutting her off. Derk, one of the cops from narcotics, had hit on her and offered to drive her home. Sober Jane would have given him every English version of the word 'NO' but she was so drunk. She was pretty sure she would have went home with a bar stool if it had propositioned her. _

_He had driven her home and helped her up the three flights of stairs. He invited himself into Jane's apartment without a second thought. One thing had led to another. The next thing she knew, Jane was yelling not Derk's name but Maura's in the heat of passion, much to Derks dismay. He had quickly dressed and left, Jane had fallen into a drunken sleep not thinking about the consequences to come._

She looked back at herself in the mirror.

"I am _so _fucked on Monday!" she said gripping the sink and hanging her head. She stripped her clothes off before jumping in the shower having the powerful need to wash ever bit of last night off her skin. She spent the rest of her Sunday nursing her horrible hangover; lots of water, some aspirin, leftover pizza from her fridge and a marathon of her favorite shows she had tivo'ed. She went to bed that night trying not to think of the repercussions of her completely brainless Saturday night. She headed to bed early wanted to be rested for the LONG Monday that was sure to be ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here's the 2nd chapter I'm half way through chapter 3 I'm getting there I will be updating my other stories as soon as possible I have another 1 or 2 one shots in the works that I am trying to get done too sorry I have a lot of plots running through my head I'm working on it **

**Disclaimer- Still don't own!  
**

Jane smacked her alarm clock as it blared in her ears. She ended up hitting the snooze twice.

"Ugh…" she groaned rolling over. How was it possible it was time to get up when she felt as if she _just _went to sleep? She had ignored her alarm to long and if she didn't hurry she was going to be late for work.

She showered and threw on some clothes grabbing a quick cup of coffee on her way out the door to tide her over till she got to work.

It wasn't till she was driving to work that reality hit her that she would have to face Maura today. She fought the overwhelming urge to bash her head into the steering wheel repeatedly. She steadied herself for the long day that she was sure was ahead of her. Jane parked her car and headed in the front doors of the precinct.

"Jane! Jane!" Frankie yelled running up behind her.

Jane threw her head forward and groaned. She spun around. "What Frankie is so important _this_ early in the morning you have to delay me from my next cup of coffee?" She said in an icy tone.

"Please, _please_ tell me it's not true…" Frankie said his face slightly panicked.

"What the _hell _are you talking about Franco?" Jane said exasperated, she was in no mood to play games this morning.

"You just got here so you probably haven't heard, but Derk has been running his mouth and…"

"FUUCCKKK! I'm gonna kill that bastard…" Jane said through gritted teeth, pinching the bridge of her nose in very Jane Rizzoli like fashion.

Frankie looked like someone had just told him space aliens had taken over Boston.

"Holy fuck it is true… y-you…Dr. Isles… Janie does she _know?_"

Jane sighed. "NO! She doesn't and YOU are not going to say anything either," she paused, "to _anyone!" _ Jane clarified.

Frankie threw up his hands and shook his head. "You don't have to worry about me. But the way Derk is going, I'm surprised if half the precinct doesn't know by now. Ya think that he wouldn't wanna blab, ya know, pride and all. But he seems to think painting a picture of the great Jane Rizzoli as a giant lesbian is more important."

Jane looked dumbfounded. "Really? Really? A _giant lesbian?_"

Frankie cringed. "Actually his words were more along the lines of butch dyke, but I didn't wanna get punched before _my_ coffee." Frankie immediately brought his hands up to instinctively protect his face.

Jane stomped her foot frustrated. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Frankie you are NEVER allowed to leave me at The Dirty Robber alone EVER again…EVER!" she sighed. "Ya think I should go _attempt_ to do some damage control with Maura or just hope she doesn't believe office gossip?"

Frankie thought for a second. "I think you should talk to her, but I'd wait till lunch after you've had some chance to calm down. Cause if you go down there now you're gonna open mouth and insert you're whole damn leg. I know you don't wanna do that, okay?"

Jane sighed knowing her brother was right. "Okay." She patted her brother on the shoulder. "Thanks Frankie. I owe ya one."

"You can make it up to me by letting me borrow Jo this weekend." Frankie said with a smile.

Jane arched an eyebrow.

"Chicks love her." Frankie said his smile growing even wider.

"Ahh, okay, well, sure you can borrow Jo. I'm gonna go get myself some coffee and face the bullpen and try to get my paperwork done before lunch. Bye Frankie." Jane waved heading toward the bullpen with her back straight and her head held high.

She got to her desk and set her coffee down. Taking off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair she spotted Frost sporting an ice pack on his hand.

"Do I even wanna know what happened?" Jane asked.

"Frost got into a fight with Derk. He's gonna be walking around with a pretty good shiner for a while. Frost got him good," Korsak said with pride.

Jane looked at her desk with guilt. "Please don't tell me you decked him for the reason I think Frost."

"Hey Janie, we protect our own. Okay we may be able to give you shit but it's all in fun. When some windbag starts bad mouthing you like he was, then it's our job to step in." Korsak said patting Jane on the shoulder.

Jane gave them both a weak smile. "Thanks guys. Listen Frost, sorry about your hand. Guess I'm gonna owe you both coffee and donuts for a while, huh?"

"Yea, well you can start tomorrow. And tomorrow you can be really nice and bring me a sandwich too Rizzoli." Frost said giving her a smile.

Jane nodded. Korsak went back to his desk and they all got started on their paperwork. Jane pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

_Jane: Hey Maura. Wanna grab some lunch today? My treat?_

_Maura: Sure Jane. I was thinking sandwiches from that bistro/deli a couple blocks from here. _

_Jane: Sounds perfect. You want your usual?_

_Maura: Of course. Jane?_

_Jane: yea? _

_Maura: you okay?_

_Jane: Ummm… why?_

_Maura: You don't usually offer me lunch like that unless you want something._

_Jane: We'll talk over lunch okay?_

_Maura: Okay see you then! =D_

Jane put away her cell phone as nervous as ever. She headed back to her paperwork, hoping that paperwork would take forever as it usually did. However, as usual when you are trying to avoid something time flew by and in no time, Jane found it was time for her to go get lunch.

She headed to the small bistro/deli and grabbed their food. She walked slowly back to the precinct taking her time. She thought if she walked slower she would be able to work up the nerve to talk to Maura, but it didn't seem to work. Before she knew it she was standing at the doors of the morgue with the food trying to find the will to walk in. She took a deep breath and headed in.

**TBC...**

**REVIEW PLLZZZZZZZZZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- there ya go ch 3 I'll try to update my other stories soon and get up my one shots as soon as I can PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! thanks!**

Maura was at her desk finishing up some paperwork when she heard Jane come in.

"Hi!" She said excited, "and oooooo food!"

Jane shook her head, sometimes when Maura was excited she reminded Jane of a child. She smiled despite herself. Maura always seemed to be able to make her smile even when she just wanted to cry. She wished she had addressed this earlier under different circumstances but yet again Jane Rizzoli had turned into a giant chicken and ran away from her feelings hoping that if she avoided them they would go away. That being the brilliant idea it was had failed miserably. Jane put the food on the table taking a seat at the doctor's desk. Maura made quick work of clearing space for their lunch.

They ate in relative silence for a few minutes before Maura looked up at Jane with concern in her eyes.

"Jane, what's wrong? You've been quiet this whole time."

Jane chewed thoroughly trying to figure out how she was going to answer this.

"Ugh.. Maura by any chance have you h-heard any rumors a-about me today…"

Maura blushed slightly. "Jane, you know I can't lie and you shouldn't ask me questions that you really don't want the answer to."

Jane let out a puff of air. "Maybe instead of _queen of the dead_ your nick name should be _queen of I can't give a straight answer,_" Jane said slightly aggravated.

Maura's face fell and Jane could tell she'd just made a huge mistake. She placed her hand on Maura's arm. "I'm really sorry Maura. I- I just, this isn't easy for me okay and you know when I get stressed I just get bitchy and sarcastic. It's what I do."

Maura sniffled and gave Jane a small smile. "It's your defense mechanism Jane. You don't deal with them any better than I do. While I find comfort and solace in facts and figures you find in sarcasm." She took Jane's hand.

"I just want to say Jane, you are an amazing friend and no matter what it is you need to say, I'm here for you."

"Maura I…I…" Just then, Jane heard the morgue doors slam. She turned around to see Derk he had swollen black eye and he looked pissed.

"Oh, Doctor Isles has the _dyke _there, has she come to tell you about how much of a _whore _she is?" His tone was acidic.

"Did she tell you how when she's in bed, she doesn't even know who she's sleeping with? That butch_ bitch_ didn't yell out my name. NO, instead I hear _M-Maauurraaa._ Ya know, in my opinion, only a slut doesn't even know who she's sleeping with. Just thought you should know that your _best friend_ just wants to get you in the sack. So if I were you Dr. Isles I'd watch my back." He said angrily before slamming the door open and leaving.

Jane stood opening to speak but words failed her. "Sorry…" was all she could get out in a strangled tone as the tears fell. She ran from the autopsy room leaving Maura stunned and unsure of what to do. Jane flew upstairs to grab her things. She arrived at her desk grabbing some files and her jacket.

"Frost, Korsak if you need me call me okay? I gotta go. If Maura comes up tell her I'm sorry and I went home." Tears were pouring from her eyes now, she could no longer stemmed the flow as she fled from the precinct. She managed to get to her car, opening the door and falling inside. She cried uncontrollably for a few minutes before she even attempted to drive.

Eventually she regained enough control of herself to drive back to her apartment. She hadn't completely stopped crying since she left the morgue. She was sure she had not only just ruined the best friendship she'd ever had but ruined any microscopic chance in hell she had with Maura. She arrived home and immediately sat on her couch hugging Jo and crying herself to sleep.

Maura stood stunned in the morgue for a few minutes. Her brain couldn't quite wrap itself around what at just happened. As far as she could ascertain Jane had slept with that Neanderthal who had just made a scene in her morgue. She felt a pang of jealousy at that fact wanting to kick him in the groin with a particularly pointing pair of her designer shoes.

Then it hit her, Jane had shouted her, Maura Isles, name in the heat of passion, not this anonymous male's name. Maura could feel herself blushing as her mind painted the picture of Jane naked flushed and wanting beneath her, shouting her name in the heat of passion. Maura shook her head as if with an Etch-a-sketch the image would magically disappear. However, the image did not disappear and suddenly the room felt to warm and her clothes to constricting. She gripped the desk for support. She needed to talk to Jane; it was the only way she would be able to work through these newly realized feelings. She paused. Feelings, she had feelings for Jane, her best friend, her only friend. If Maura really thought about it, she really shouldn't be surprised. Even if her knowledge of the boundaries between friendships and relationships was not the most extensive, she could tell that the relationship she had with Jane had been on its way to crossing the line of friendship for a while. She took a deep breath before she made her way up to the bullpen hoping to find Jane there.

When she exited the elevator she found Frost and Korsak but Jane was nowhere to be found. She saw that Jane's desk was empty of paperwork. She looked from Frost to Korsak confused.

"Where's Jane?" she asked worried.

"Ugh…" Korsak didn't know how to answer. He looked to Frost for help.

"She went home doc. She didn't look so good. She said to tell you she was sorry. She was crying when she left and Jane never cries. What happened doc?" Frost looked sympathetic.

Maura put her hand over her mouth realized exactly how much Jane was hurting. "I-I have to go. My autopsies are done, the reports are on my desk if you need them." With that Maura ran out of the bullpen as fast as her designer shoes would allow, stopping only shortly in the morgue to grab her coat and purse before heading to her car.

Maura drove as fast as the speed limit would allow to Jane's apartment.

_  
Maura climbed the steps to Jane's apartment hastily, racing down the hallway and knocking on Jane's door. When there was no response, she tried the door. She found it open and let herself in. She found Jane on the couch sound asleep her eyes red and swollen and Jo Friday sleeping on her chest.

Maura's could feel her heart break at how broken her best friend looked even in her sleep.

She sat on the couch next to Jane, rubbing Jane's arm to try to wake the detective gently. Jane slowly woke up, seeing Maura's face she jumped of the couch standing by the door.

"M-Maura what are you doing here? H-how did you get in here?" Jane looked shaken and scared.

Maura took a deep breath. "Jane, why did you run when you were in the morgue?"

Jane looked at her stunned. "Maura are you serious? Did you seriously just ask me that?"

Maura just nodded not completely trusting her vocal cords.

"Maura friends aren't supposed to be thinking about each other during sex, at least not sex with other people. You told me _yourself_ I'm not even your type and you know just as well as I do that you can't lie without having some sort of asthma attack."

Maura interrupted her. "I don't have asthma Jane. So technically I could not have an asthma attack, I simply hyperventilate and faint."

Jane couldn't help but smile a little, no matter what Maura would always be Maura, her Google mouthed Maura. "Ya know most people would be freaking out right now."

Maura smiled back. "Well as we both know Jane, I'm not like most people."

She stood up and walked toward Jane taking Jane's hands and leading her back to the couch to sit next to her.

Jane let out a puff of air. "What are you telling me Maura? Why aren't you freaking out? You just found out that I obviously have more than friend like feelings for you."

Jane was tense. Maura could see it in her face. She rubbed circles on the back of Jane's hands with her thumb she saw Jane visibly relax slightly.

"Jane, I have more than friend feelings for you too. That's why I am not," Maura paused her face contorting slightly, "_freaking out."_ she said slowly as if she'd never had to use the phrase before.

Jane looked stunned, for a moment she forgot how to breath.

"In the morgue, when I thought about you in bed with that _**Neanderthal,**_" she growled out the last word and Jane could sense the jealousy in her tone and she felt a slight bit of pride. "All I knew is that suddenly I didn't want you to wake up next to anyone but me. It surprised me that I didn't see it sooner. I guess I've felt this way for a while but I wasn't ready to face it. Jane you are the best friend and I don't want to lose you for some meaningless sexual encounter." Maura dropped her eyes and stared at her knees.

Jane took Maura's face in her hand running her thumb along Maura's chin. "This isn't some meaning sexual encounter Maura." Jane lifted Maura's face so their eyes could meet. Jane leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Maura's sweet lips. "I- I think I might love you Maura Isles. And it scares the absolute hell out of me. But if you're in this for the long haul, then so am I." Jane felt tears forming in her eyes as a smile broke across Maura's face.

Maura leaned forward capturing Jane's lips once more in a longer more passionate kiss. She pulled back catching her breath. "I think I love you too Jane Angela Rizzoli!" Jane leaned back on the couch and Maura cuddled into her side. They both knew there was a lot that needed to be discussed but for now they were both content to enjoy just enjoy each other's company.

** The End!**


	4. authors Note

Hey all I know you've been waiting for the sequel to this. Sober statements and I'm currently writing it butttt I need some feedback on the chapter.. anyone willing to help me out? If you are just send me a message and I'll send you what I've written so far… okay? Okay THANKS!

-Bree


End file.
